mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ties That Bind
The Ties That Bind Limited Time Mission Event Available from July 18, 2011 to July 26, 2011. There are a total of 7 missions in this event. What would be worth a kings ransom? Only the king's daughter. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Thorn in the Side "Oi, boss. We've been having trouble with a newly elected state governor in Brazil. Normally we'd just kill him, but he's really popular and we think it'd just make him a martyr if he died suddenly. I think the best plan is to go after his assets." - Daniel Kade "What the hell, he hasn't been discouraged at all. In fact, he's used all of our activities to revitalize the media against us." - Daniel Kade #Get support from your mafia (4x). (Gift requests) #Activate 4 Crew Members in Brazil. #Loot 8 units of Brazil Cash from fights. #Build 2 weapons at your Weapons Depot. }} Hit Him Where It Hurts "It's time to get serious. The governor has a daughter. Let's make her our guest for a time, shall we?" - Daniel Kade "Fine work, Boss! We've got her all locked up and comfortable." - Daniel Kade #Loot 12 Sonic Emitters from job. (Scout Out the City (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis)) #Win 15 fights in Brazil. Come Alone "There's been nothing but talk of the kidnapping in the press all day. No news like bad news, eh? Let's get ready to send in the ransom." - Daniel Kade "We're ready to go, Boss. The governor's agreed to the exchange terms and it will take place in two hours." - Daniel Kade #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift requests) #Clear 2 robbing boards. #Loot 15 Suspension Coils from job. (Bribe a Police Commandant (Manaus)) Stiffed "Boss, you won't believe this! He never came. And then he gave some press conference about how WE stiffed HIM! Now we have to deal with the consequences." - Daniel Kade "Well now that mess is out of the way. But what are we going to do with the girl? Hey, maybe we should ask her what she thinks of daddy leaving her out to dry." - Daniel Kade #Fight 24 opponents in Brazil. #Job: Auction Off a Rival's Private Island (12x). (Recife) #Declare a War 2 times. #Collect from your Barracks 2 times. (You may collect from Barracks every 8 hours) }} Kid's Got Spunk "Hey boss. Turns out the girl isn't his legitimate offspring and that the concerned daddy thing is all a farce. She thinks he'd probably prefer it if we killed her, too! She advises that we go after his connections to really get to him." - Daniel Kade "Great work, boss! The guy's finally really listening to us now." - Daniel Kade #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift requests) #Take out 20 Influential Politicians. (Requires 6 ) #Job: Assassinate a Politician at a Museum Gala (25x). (Rio de Janeiro: Centro) Caving In "He's agreed to negotiate the return of his daughter as a cover for paying us to stop killing off his buddies. Let's do it." - Daniel Kade "It's done, boss. But I gotta admit, I'll kind of miss her. She really had spunk." - Daniel Kade #Acquire 20 Ranger Body Armors. (Fights in Brazil, or job Pilfer a Rebel Supply House (Manaus)) #Loot 12 Railgun Barrels from robbing. #Job: Wipe Out a Favela Street Gang (12x). (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) #Buy 2 items from your Black Market. }} Inside Woman "Boss, the governor's daughter got in touch with us. Some of her dad's remaining agents are watching her too closely. Think we could help her out?" - Daniel Kade "Nice work, boss. She's really grateful and says she'll help us out from time to time to keep her "pops" in line. She's thinking about going into politics, too!" - Daniel Kade #Activate 5 crew members in Brazil. #Take out 20 Overzealous Guards. (Requires 8 ) #Loot 12 Portable Fusion Reactors from job. (Demolish a Rooftop Helipad (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:The Ties That Bind